Virtual reality is regarded as a top science and technology development area of the new generation. It provides users with experience of entering into the electronic virtual world. The current virtual reality devices are usually too big and too heavy. They lack flexibility and are relatively troublesome and uncomfortable to wear. Also, they are not easy to operate and lack realness in the virtual world. Hence, users do not have a good experience in the virtual world.